The MLG Pro Saiyan
by Vaikuntha
Summary: (Formerly Called 'What Shall Be') Our favourite young Saiyan is granted the increasingly popular Gaming Ability through less than ideal means. Now with this greatly desirable ability in his grasp, will our favourite Saiyan be able to unlock and unleash the full potential of his ability, read this story to find out. (AU OBVIOUSLY, OP GAMER GOKU.) (Got inspiration from Dragon Blaze)
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfic on this site, and its a take on 'the protagonist is a gamer story type'. Sorry for the short first chapter and my terrible writing skills, but I promise the chapters will get longer ( and longer is what they became, :D)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Dragon Ball. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

EDITED CHAPTER 1: 21/10/2016

In this edited Chapter I scraped the whole idea of Goku getting his gaming ability from the Grand Supreme Kai, but from a video game character getting fused with him instead.

Chapter 1

In a distant universe, on a distant unnamed planet and in a barren rocky wasteland, stood a figure. First glance revealed the figure to be a female accompanied by a large fox with silver fur that rivalled the female in height. The female was strikingly beautiful with an air of elegance about her. Large elven ears protruded from her long silver hair that was swept to the left, before cascading over a large furry coat which was silver in colour. A navy blue corset, black thigh high socks and elegant platinum high heels were all that shielded her from the biting cold wind present in the wastelands at night. Her right arm although covered by a silver gauntlet, delicately held a magnificent scythe. It was gun silver in colour, with a long slender shafts that ended with an azure jewel embedded at the bottom. The top half of the scythe was designed with the head of a fox in mind, the muzzle and eyes faced away with the mane of the Fox design elongating to form the blade.

With her left hand preoccupied to scratching the back of her companions head behind the ears, she shuddered involuntarily not from a lack of clothing but from the feeling of being watched. She looked up towards the clear starry night sky, 'I have travelled far and wide amongst the cosmos in my search for answers to my prolonged existence and to know what fate has in store for me' Glancing down at her silver companion she noticed that he had his eyes closed from pure enjoyment and she allowed a small smile to grace her beautiful features 'but alas with the prophesied birth of Boden's descendant about to come to fruition, it appears as though my quest has no end in sight. Not that I'm complaining or anything'. Upon bringing her musings to an end she elegantly hopped on to the back of her companion's back, followed up by them taking off at a rather blistering pace…

However unbeknownst to the retreating female, she had not been completely isolated as she had let herself believe, because from out of the shadows walked a large and imposing figure. Although he was dressed in a suit of golden armour that seemed to light up the surrounding area, he had remained undetected by neither the Fox or the females keen hearing. Chuckling darkly at his stealth, proceeded to twirl it the weapon in his hand which he affectionately dubbed 'the spear of Longinus. The weapon seemingly hummed with power as he continued to twirl it, "So the little Descendant of Boden is about to be born. Well I can't be having that, my plans for World Domination rely upon his extinction" His voice although powerful and charming akin to that of a noble, there was a darker undertone contained within his, one that can only be found in people who have been possessed. The Golden figure then slammed the pointed end of his beloved spear into the rocky ground below, and thus it left his arms free. He took in a deep breath, spread his arms out wide, closed his eyes and then proceeded to exhale. He was ready, slowly he began to gather his magical power into his outstretched palms. He accompanied this action with barely audible whispers of a magic spell, however as the moments went by his voice became clearer and more ferocious. A glowing red pentagram soon appeared beneath his golden boots, however his eyes stayed closed as the wind also picked up.

"By the power granted to me by Ragnarok, I King Gram a child of the titans banish the unborn descendant of Boden from this universe and into the next..." He clapped bringing the magical energy in both palms together. As a result of the action a bright light engulfed the surrounding area, and blinded anything unfortunate to be near the vicinity.

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed the dissipation of the light, before loud wailings of an infant dispersed the silence. The infant was glowing an ethereal white as it hovered in the centre of the pentagram. Suddenly there was a flash of light before a thunder bolt struck the pentagram and the infant. There was a loud 'bang' soon after. King Gram smirked, before he mockingly waved the infant goodbye as one thought played on his mind 'Perfect'.

Meanwhile:

In a universe similar to the previous in some ways but different in many more ways it was night time on Planet Vegeta, but not everyone was asleep in their warm. Only those who weren't either Palace Guards, Prisoners of War, drinking the night away at the local pub or they were just having adult oriented fun. The latter of the four was currently occurring inside a small hovel, located on the edge of the Capital. Inside all was quiet with the exception of one room. Repeated panting, moaning and grunting could be heard from said room. Inside the room was dark but there was enough natural light streaming in through the small window to see silhouettes of two figures rolling and grabbing each other on what was the bed. What followed up however was a long masculine sounding grunt, accompanied by a feminine moan before they became still.

"Huff, huff….t-that w-was a-amazing B-bardock…." Exclaimed the feminine, as she fought to catch her breath. There was a small layer of sweat coating her naked body, whilst her chest heaved up and down. Bardock smirked,

"You should know that I always aim to please by this stage, Gine." His voice although not as strained showed a hint of fatigue and it was laced with pride. Bardock turned to look at Gine before capturing her lips in a quick kiss. He pulled her closer to her and snuggled with her. Gine looked up at her partner "Do you think it will be another boy"

Bardock grunted, "As long as the brat is not a weakling I could less whether if it was a girl or boy. Now please let's get some rest, I have a mission briefing in the morning that I must attend with my crew"

"Alright then, good Night" Bardock merely grunted in response

Soon both fell into the blissfully sweet and tender grasp of dreamland, the room becoming silent bar the sounds of a pair of shallow breaths..

There was suddenly a sparking sound that usually accompanied a large volume of electrical build up. The sounds of sparking were accompanied by a rapidly flickering light that continued to get brighter by the second. Quite suddenly the flickering and sparking ceased, before a harsh white light engulfed the room. However both inhabitants of the room lay undisturbed, as they continued sleeping. When the light dispersed the Spirit like infant, who having been banished from his universe through means of dark magic had arrived in the Saiyan's universe. An attraction to another child of destiny had brought it to this exact room. It hovered towards Gine's belly, or more specifically her womb where a recently fertilised egg lay dormant. The ethereal infant phased through Gine's belly, resulting in Gine involuntarily shivering from the contact, before infusing it's essence into the egg.

The egg quivered and expanded slightly, taking in the new foreign D.N.A and intertwining it with the present Saiyan genes.

9 Months Later:

In most cultures and species the birth of a new offspring would be cause for celebration, but alas this did not apply to every species, the most notorious were the Saiyans. They were a race of war mongering ape like humanoids with dark spiky hair and tails that resided on Planet Vegeta, formerly known as Planet Plant. New-born children were instantly scanned with a scouter from birth to decide which class they would grow up to belong to. The weak ones would be shipped off to distant weak planets to conquer whilst the stronger ones would stay and be trained in the art of combat before getting shipped of once older.

The parents were no better as they tended to neglect their new-born children with females running back to combat soon after giving birth and the fathers never caring for their own offspring unless they were strong. Their sons and daughters would be put into a nursery of sorts, until the time came for them to get shipped off planet.

Standing outside of said nursery and looking through the window was Bardock. His unique unkempt hairstyle along with a scar on his left cheek and a darker skin tone were what defined him. He was wearing a dark blue and green Battle Amor, and a green scouter on his left eye. After standing for what may have seemed to be a while he decided to enter the nursery and went to look for his newly born son.

The room appeared to be decorated to be Spartan in appearance. Lights hummed lowly on the ceiling, with bare white walls lacking windows of any sort. There was a path running through the centre of the room, whilst cot beds containing Saiyan children ran alongside said path. Some were whimpering, whilst others were sleeping peacefully, but one in particular caught the Saiyans attention. It was a baby in a secluded area of the nursery, and it was wailing at the top of its lungs, seeking attention. The battle armour wearing Saiyan scowled in annoyance "I wonder whose brat that is" he thought, as he took off walking towards said brat.

He arrived at the pod and peered inside, before a smirk snaked it's way to his lips "Well I guess you're my brat, huh" he stated with a small chuckle whilst eyeing the child. He took a closer look at the pod and noticed the boy's name labelled on the cot, "Kakarot, so that's your name" he thought as he continued to look down upon the boy. The child was undoubtedly a doppelganger of the Saiyan, from the similar hairstyle to the similar facial features. The child had quietened down upon seeing the unfamiliar face pop up above him. The child seeking affection reached his chubby hands out, but the older looking Saiyan was having none of it and proceeded to ignore the child. He reached out to his scouter and aimed it at the child before pressing a button and the singular screen flashed into life, a flurry of numbers flashed quickly before it settled on the number 2. The Saiyan scowled at the low number, and he knew what the future held for his son, "Another weakling for a son, brilliant. Might as well get his pod set up for shipment of planet" he thought bitterly, before turning around and walking away from his son's containment pod, without even sparing a second glance.

TIME SKIP: A FEW HOURS LATER

After leaving Kakarot's cot bed, Bardock had made his way to the Mission Centre. He had promptly registered his newest Son for an eradication mission on a far off planet in the cosmos called 'Earth'. Bardock had then left to complete his mission for Lord Frieza with his crew only to discover they had all been set up, with Frieza himself having come to the conclusion that the Saiyans were too powerful and thus needed eradicating.

That is how we find the father of our favourite Saiyan, as Frieza's signature move the Death Ball fell slowly towards Planet Vegeta's surface. Whilst caught in the centre he got a brief vision of his son standing besides what appeared to be a Carbon Black Mech suit, with Frieza overlooking him from a cliff. With his last breath he roared out his sons name "KAKAROT" before the Death Ball impacted with the planet's surface and reduced it to mere rubble.

However when all these events had been playing out, a lone space pod had escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta and was streaking across the cosmos towards its final destination.

With its precious cargo being the one who held the key to universal stability within him.

Goku's stats at birth after updating Chapter 1:

Health- 2750/2750

Energy- 510/510 (Related to Ki)

Name – Kakarot Son of Bardock and Descendant of Boden.

Race- Saiyan/Boden

Status- Saiyan Lineage gives Kakarot- +10 to all stats, extra resistance to damage and a 'Zenkai Boost' effect.

Level-1

Exp- 1/1000

Attributes:

STR- 12(+10)=22

VIT- 8(+10)=18

DEX- 13(+10)=23

INT- 5(+10)=15

STA- 10(+10)=20

Stat Points- 5 (+5 per level up)

Whelp I have edited Chapter 1, and to those who were lucky or unlucky to read the original can you please review to tell me how this one compares to the original Chapter 1.

I also plan on editing Chapters 2 and 3 as well, so look out for that. But don't worry Chapter 4 is ready for upload but for it to make any sense I had to edit the previous Chapters.

And one final thing if anyone can guess where I got the intro characters from, they will get a cookie or something. I don't know, lol.

Like, review and follow for more, :D

DjShwardi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z or Gt, all rights belong to Akira Toriyama.

…...

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

Gohan quietly tended to his fishing line whilst blissfully lying in his back basking in the afternoon heat. The melodic calls of exotic birds native to the area filled the air, accompanied by the sounds of the river that ran into the lake he was fishing in. The water was crystal clear and clean, to the point of being able to see a few fish as they darted to and from the vegetation lining the lake bed, but alas they swam nowhere near his line.

As a result of the lack of participation from the fish, the former student of Muten Roshi lost his concentration and began to daydream, but as always he began to dream of what could have been. He could have been living the lush life in the city, with a beautiful lady for wife along with sons and daughters and maybe even grandchildren to tell his many stories and adventures to but alas it was too late for him now, he was a withered old man in his late 70's who lived a life of solitude out in the forests of Mt. Paozu. His friend the Ox King had managed to get married and had a daughter already, and he sure was jealous.

With an audible sigh Gohan leaned back on to the grass and continued to observe the passing clouds in the sky, whilst the birds continued to sing their melodies, when a large football shaped orb blazed by across his well trained eyes. He quickly jumped to his feet, his curiosity urging to find out what it was exactly. He watched the flaming path as the small orb got lower and lower before with a deafening crash, it impacted the ground kicking up a plume of dust and smoke.

Gohan quickly moved with a grace that beguiled his age whilst grabbing and placing his wicker basket over his shoulders before taking off running in the direction of the smoke. Soon enough he found a path of destruction, accentuated by a metre or so wide trench that ran along the length of half the forest, trees lay uprooted and some where smoking stumps as they lay alongside the edges of the trench. A few unlucky animals caught in the destruction lay sprawled across the ground with smoke steadily rising from their carcasses, and still he continued onwards before reaching the site of where the pod had stopped abruptly, and had dug up a trench that was slowly filling up with water from an underground spring.

Gohan slowly slid down the sides of the trench and landed into the water that was already reaching his ankles, before coming face to face with the extra terrestrial vehicle. He slowly walked around the vehicle seemingly unaffected by the heat, and came upon the door. He peered inside but found it empty bar for what appeared to a life support system. Confused at what happened to the occupant of the vehicle he stood up to his full height and was accompanied by a few joints popping and groaning in discomfort. Suddenly a wailing sound broke his musings, and his head whipped to the location of the voice, and it was outside the crater. He groaned inwardly at having to climb back up the crater, but eventually got out.

And what a site was there to greet him when he got out for sitting there on a patch of soft grass was a young child. It looked out of place with its wild and unkempt onyx coloured hair that spiked in all directions, a small cloth that covered his genital areas and what appeared to be tail that swayed back and forth. As if sensing his presence the child turned to face him and had stopped crying and was merely sniffling, and looked at him curiously with its head inclined at an angle, wondering what on Earth the weird creature was.

Gohan took slow careful steps towards the child in case it was hostile, but he had to stifle an urge to laugh at the preposterous idea 'A mere child stronger than me, what would be the odds' he silently mused, as he carefully eyed the boy, 'Well it doesn't hurt to be careful' he thought before throwing his ki sensing ability, or more specifically at the boy, and an incredible power level overwhelmed his senses and he could only gasp in response, whilst a shiver ran down his spine at the sheer depth the power held, it felt untamed and raw but incredibly potent. Shaking himself out of his stupor he approached the boy with a new urgency, for he now felt compelled to take care of the boy and he couldn't just leave him lying there.

He picked up the boy and held him at arms length, whilst his extra appendage swayed underneath him. A small smile crept across his features upon looking at the boy, "So what's your name little guy" he asked although he never expected an answer, but was shocked when the boy exposed signs of hyper-intelligence when he shook his head in response, but then he chuckled. After everything that had happened so far he shouldn't have been surprised "Well we cant have you running around without a name" he stated, before pondering on what to name the boy "I have it. I shall name you Goku after the sky you fell from". The newly titled Goku giggled at the name, before laughing when started to tickle him relentlessly.

Gohan was happy as he looked at his newly adopted Grandson as he laughed in his arms whilst he was on the trek back home. Maybe his life wasn't meant to be over as of yet, for now he had a new purpose and he was compelled to accomplish it to the best of is abilities. He smiled at his thoughts for the future, completely ignorant to the fact he had left his fishing line unattended.

…

 _ **10 years later:**_

Deep in outer space in the furthest reaches of the Northern Quadrant, a lone spaceship based on the edge of a blue planet stood motionless in the vacuum of space. The spaceship in limbo was as large as it was round. It had oddly shaped orange bubble like orbs that protruded from the sides, with small circular windows located I between the bubbles. On the underside were what appeared to be many squared holes that might have contained the landing gears, and a main door that stood ominously of the side of the ship. On the roof, or more specifically located between the roof and one of the many windows was a large oval window, most likely to be the main operating room of the ship, and lastly there was a large insignia situated on the door that proudly proclaimed that the ownership of the craft was in the hands of none other than..

"Lord Frieza"

There was a sudden silence in the room that wasn't there before the summoning of the owner of the name. All occupants of the room bar one turned to to look at the disrupter of the hustle and bustle in the room. A burly blue skinned creature was in the centre of the room, kneeling on one knee with his head bowed down towards the floor. He was dressed in what to be body armour, with brown shoulder pads and blue patches on the chest area. On his face was a small device, green in colour and was covering his left eye. He was visibly sweltering under the glares and wary looks from the rest of the rooms occupants.

"Yes, what is it?" came the reply from the only occupant in the room not glaring at the kneeling soldier. He was a small alien, with small horns protruding from the sides of his head, a large purple patch covered the area between his horns and a long scaly tail swayed lazily from side to side. He was dressed similarly to all the other occupants of the room, body armour with a purple chest plate and a red device covered his left eye. One hand lay motionless at his side whilst the other held a glass, with a red liquid that he carelessly swirled around in the glass, whilst taking the occasional sip.

"Lord Cooler, your brother has requested a call with you my Lord"

Frieza took a sip of the red liquid in his glass before answering "Tell him I will entertain his request and accept the call." The cowering alien scrambled to his feet, bowed and shambled out of the room. As soon as the alien left his presence a screen descendent from the roof, before flickering on and showing an alien who looked the doppelgänger of Frieza albeit with a different skin coloration and a smirk that played on his lips. He was seated on a throne, with a few random aliens running to and from the room in the background. Situated at his sides were 3 aliens who differed from the rest, they wore expensive looking scouter's, and armour with the insignia for the Ice-Jin royal family. " _Cooler's armoured squad_ " thought Frieza with contempt, just the name was enough to make him almost vomit in disgust, ' _At least Dodoria and Zarbon aren't like them_ ' he thought, before glaring at his doppelgänger,

"Hello _dear_ brother" asked Cooler, sarcasm evident in his voice,

"What do you want Cooler. I have an empire to run, so I don't have time to entertain you"

"I was wondering how my brother and his _family_ are doing" Frieza eyes widened in shock at the word 'family' and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights "H-how did you find out" stuttered Frieza whilst panicking,

Cooler relishing the look of shock on his brother's face and the temporary fuel he could use to blackmail his brother, he continued "I have eyes everywhere, so its not difficult to find anything. Although I must say _she_ was a keeper" Frieza could only growl and glare at his brother in response,

Noticing Frieza's hesitancy to answer Cooler continued,"I must ask though how did it even happen. I mean you a Prince and Lord of the Universe had a child with a mere and random _wench_ "

"I was drunk. We were celebrating in some random space public house after the annihilation of the filthy monkeys from the face of the universe and my judgement was impacted. I figured we were incompatible since we are from different species." Cooler merely chuckled, he loved it when he had the upper hand in their rare conversations,

"So where is the bastard child, I mean if their father is the lord of the universe you'd think they'd be by their fathers side. But speaking of monkeys, on the day you supposedly wiped all the monkeys from existence, I saw a lone space pod speeding towards the North Quadrant, and I can honestly say it most likely contained another filthy monkey"

"In a space pod scouring the North Quadrant for planets worthwhile selling, accompanied by Prince Vegeta and his three lackeys." replied Frieza offhandedly, before continuing "And what do you mean a saiyan space pod passed by your ship. Why didn't you shoot it down, to aid the universe by getting rid of the scum that is the monkeys" Cooler just shrugged in response,

A throbbing vein then decided to make its residence on Frieza's temple. He was beyond pissed, between the fact that Cooler had knowledge of his offspring, to the fact that another monkey was residing in his empire, it just left him on the brink of having a rage fit and killing everything in sight his brother included if he could. Unfortunately a poor soldier who had scrambled into the room breaking the tense atmosphere had the misfortune of bearing bad news,

"Lord Frieza, we have received an emergency message from Prince Vegeta. In it he states how they ran into an asteroid belt and Vegeta says he lost contact to the space pod containing your child"

"WHAT" yelled Frieza, before he whirled around to face the cowering alien. Reacting on anger alone he crushed the glass in his hand, before he charged a small pink ball that pulsated with power into his palm, and then he threw it at the cowering alien who was incinerated instantly, leaving a charred black spot on the floor.

"Tut, tut, tut that is no way to treat your soldiers Frieza" stated Cooler with a smirk.

Frieza was now truly enraged. Firstly he lost contact with his daughter because of the incompetence of the filthy monkeys and now Cooler had the audacity to speak to him as if he, Lord Frieza the all powerful ruler of the universe was a mere child, "You will not speak to me like I am a mere brat, _Cooler_ " snarled Frieza, before continuing "I tire of this conversation. Goodbye" he didn't wait for the response nor could he care for one as he simply blasted the monitor to oblivion with a ki blast.

He then turned to face his 'loyal' subjects to instruct them on what they had to do, "You there, inform _Prince Vegeta_ to find my daughter and this saiyan _Cooler_ spoke of immediately" stated Frieza as he pointed to some random grunt in the room, "And can someone clean up this mess" he stated whilst making his way towards the exit, as he motioned to the black spot and the bits of computer that lay scattered around the room. He suddenly stopped although it was momentarily, "And Zarbon you are in charge whilst I am gone for a bit"

"And where are you going Lord Frieza" Frieza merely smirked before replying,

"To get a McFrieza and get drunk, do not disturb me"

…

"Son Goku, will slow down"

"Nah-ah, can't catch me"

Son Gohan sighed, ' _this is going to be a long morning'_ he thought exasperatedly. He had spent a good part of an hour trying to catch the bundle of endless energy that was his grandson. Speaking of which the young boy was an enigma to Gohan. Ever since turning 4 the boy had displayed skills that no mere child his age should have. He was unbelievably quick and agile, Goku was faster and more capable than Gohan himself who was an accomplished martial artist and the boy was so agile he could climb trees effortlessly before swan diving from the top and landing safely on his feet. He was incredibly strong, to the point of effortlessly lifting boulders ten times his size, uprooting trees with a single punch and had already shown the ability to manipulate his ki. And to top it all off Goku was smart annoyingly smart. Goku was able to in full sentences well before the average age. He had already read every single scripture and book Gohan owned. Upon finishing the books he had asked Gohan to tell him stories, facts and practically everything that Gohan knew and he absorbed it like a sponge.

"Grandpa, are you okay"

Gohan was sharply brought out of his musings by a small chubby upside face grinning at him whilst the rest was hanging from the tree by a tail, and he jumped backwards in shock causing the small boy to laugh. Shaking his head and laughing at the same time Gohan took the opportunity to try and catch the distracted child. With a war cry he lunged with speed that beguiled his age only to pass through an after-image. He abruptly stopped and looked around frantically only to hear laughter,

"Hahahaha, you fell for it again" Gohan whirled around to find the culprit rolling on the ground and laughing hysterically. Gohan light-heartedly chuckled, he had been outsmarted by a child and it wasn't the first time either. "Goku, what did I say about doing that?" reprimanded Gohan,

Goku pouted in response,"You said not to use after-images" Gohan nodded in response, but wasn't one to stay mad for too long, "Now come on. You still have to eat and bath" stated Gohan as he began to head towards their house, leaving Goku hanging upside down.

Goku started to swing back and forth with his tail to gain momentum, and when he was satisfied with the speed he relaxed his tail muscles resulting in him flying up but in a show of great agility he twirled in the air and landed on the ground with arms stretched out towards the sky, and a grin etched on his face, when

 **PING…**

 **Your Dexterity has levelled up from training or usage,**

 ** _DEX: 1_ _4_ _(+10)(+180%)=6_ _5_**

 _ **SKILLS:**_

 ** _-SPEED OF MERCURY-_** _Grants the user incredible speed like the messenger of the gods for as long as the user wills it_ _or until they run out of energy_ _._

 ** _Cost-_ _2_ _00 Energy/_ _min_ _Speed Boost- 100km/hr. Level- 0/100_**

 ** _-Weapons Handling-_** _This skill dictates how effective the user is at handling a weapon. This skill_ _applies to all weapons,_ _is_ _a_ _passive_ _one_ _and requires no energy._

 _ **Current- 0%**_

 ** _-Soul Shadow-_** _Allows the user to create a clone, that retains 50% of the originals power._

 _ **Cost- 300 energy Number of Clones- 1 Level- 0/100**_

 _ **CURRENT SKILL POINTS- 11**_

A see through screen popped up into his line of sight blocking his view, "Augh..." he screamed out, losing his balance in the process. Goku moved his head but the box stayed in the same spot, "What is this" he thought as he continued to observe the screen,

Hesitantly he reached out to grasp but his hand passed through the screen, resulting in it shimmering. He read through all the present words, and thanks to his great intelligence managed to understand what they meant but not their purpose.

"Dexterity, skills and levelling up. What does this have to do with me" he thought to himself, whilst his eyes continued to roam over the boxes. He noticed a small 'x' in top corner of the box, and he reached with his hand and touched it. The notification box closed up and revealed what lay underneath,

 **Son Goku (Kakarot)**

 **Health- 2750/2750**

 **Energy-510/510**

 **Title-The Chosen One (Multiplies users attributes by 180%)**

 **Level- 12**

 **Exp- 10/12,300**

 **Race- Saiyan**

 **Attributes:**

 **STR- 12(+10)(+180%)=62**

 **VIT-8(+10)(+180%)=50**

 **DEX-14(+10)(+180%)=64**

 **INT-5(+10)(+180%)=42**

 **STA-10(+10)(+180%)=56**

 **POINTS-65**

 **Kakarot or as he is more commonly known as 'Son Goku' is the son of Bardock and Gine. He is one of the few remaining Saiyans, a race of humanoid creatures who relish the thought of battle and are distinguishable by their tails, that are left in the universe after the destruction of his home planet. He lives with his adoptive Grandfather Gohan in the Mt. Paozu area and loves the nature and wildlife.**

 **STATUS: Saiyan Lineage grants Kakarot +10 to all stats, +10% to damage resistance and best of all a 'Zenkai Boost' which gives the user an xp and stat boost next time they train or accomplish a task, after every near death situation.**

…

Goku just continued to stare, mouth agape whilst trying to make sense of everything he just saw and learned. He was a human, sort of explained the tail. He was adopted by Grandpa Gohan, and his true parents were somewhere in the unknown, that's considering if they were still alive because according to what he just read he was one of the remaining Saiyans.

Goku had stood still for a while now, and Gohan was getting worried. After announcing that he was going to get breakfast he had turned to face the house, and had walked a few steps towards his goal when Goku had suddenly screamed out. The former martial artist had whirled around quickly and had seen his grandson looking towards him but he wasn't focused on him entirely. What happened next surprised him as he watched Goku reach to grasp something only to pull hand back quickly, then he poked at something invincible before his facial features all lit up in shock. Gohan watched whilst Goku's eyes darted left and right as if he was reading. " _He's probably playing around with his imagination_ " thought Gohan initially but then remembered that Goku had never ever played with his imagination before, so he knew something was ailing his grandson.

Deciding to get some answers he called, "Goku, are you okay?",

Goku looked up at his grandpa, "No, I just learned about where I'm from. I'm not the same as you grandpa, I'm a saiyan which explains my tail, my parents are either both dead or are somewhere in the stars and my home planet got destroyed." he choked out in a voice filled with emotion, with a few tears threatening to fall,

Gohan looked on sadly, he didn't know what a saiyan was but it sure as HFIL explained his tail. He took small steps towards the tailed boy, before sweeping him up in a hug, "It's okay Goku. Go on let it all out," he urged, and it worked as Goku let all his tears out with Gohan patting him on the back in comfort whilst whispering encouraging words into his grandsons ear.

When Goku's crying had been reduced to sniffling, Gohan sighed releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding in. he pushed Goku slightly away from himself until he was arms length away and he smiled at him, "How about after breakfast I train you to fight"

Seemingly forgetting that he was sad mere moments ago Goku's smiled excitedly at the prospect at being trained, "Really Grandpa, you would" Gohan nodded in response, "And will you teach the Kamehameha as well?," continued Goku,

"I don't know…."

"Please Grandpa, I can already use my ki" stated Goku, before demonstrating by stretching out his left hand, gathering ki in it and then firing it at a nearby tree which upon impact reduced it to a smouldering pile of ash. "See I am ready to…."

 **PING..**

 **You have discovered a new skill**

 **KI BLAST -**

 **The user uses his latent energy to form a devastating attack in the form of a ball.**

 **Cost- 10 energy/blast Power- 568-625 Hit-Points Level- 1/100**

…

"See Grandpa, I can already make Ki blasts" stated Goku to his shell-shocked Grandpa, who looked ready to pass out on the spot, before he regained his bearings.

"I guess I can teach you the Kamehameha" he replied with a smile, "But first lets have breakfast"

Goku nodded enthusiastically before a play grin etched itself on his features, "Race you home Grandpa" stated before dashing off so quickly he left an after-image,

"You cheat, get back here" replied Gohan, as he took off running whilst leaving an after image as well.

…

 _ **Meanwhile -**_

A lone space pod was hurtling through the inky and endless darkness that was space. It was similar in design to that of one Son Goku, albeit this was more spacious and it was a more powerful model. A true testimony to the status of the owner of the pod.

Inside was young female, with pale pink skin, long red hair that appeared to cascade down her back, small horns that were visible from underneath the hair albeit barely. On her left eye was a scouter with a pink lens. She had a white chest piece on her chest that covered her breasts, with a purple triangular plating in-between. On her lower half was a dress that gave her some modesty, with a slit on one side that showed off her toned legs, and a tail that lay flat on her stomach.. She had purple plating covering her knees, similar to the one on her chest, with white armour plating protecting her shins. And lastly on both her ankles were golden bracelets.

She was currently under a drug induced slumber, and was unawares of what was transpiring outside. Surrounding her pod in a crude formation were 4 other pods. In one of the pods, the one closest to the largest one sat a male, with gravity defying jet black hair accompanied by a widows peak and a permanent scowl on his face. He had a blue lensed scouter on his left eye, which was closed as he was also under a drug induced slumber. He was wearing saiyan body armour, with a blue chest-plate, blue spandex underneath and accompanied by white gloves and boots. There was a furry belt wrapped securely around his waist.

The pod behind his contained a male, but this one was brutish in appearance. He had no hair on his body bar his moustache and tail. He had armour similar to the scowling male, except his was blue in appearance and he had blue boots and gloves as well. He had on a purple lensed scouter over his left eye as well.

In the pod directly behind the larger lay another male, in a drug induced slumber. This male had very long hair, even longer than the hair on the pink skinned female. On his left eye lay a green lensed scouter. He had saiyan battle armour as well with a brown furry belt and a black chest-piece, and black gloves and boots.

And finally in the last space pod, was a female who similar to the others was asleep as well. She had chestnut coloured hair that fell down her back as far as the middle of her back. It was spiky in appearance at the front with a bangs that fell just above her eyes. She had on a strapless variant of the battle armour that looked similar to a corset, white gloves, black leggings and white boots. Her brown furry tail lay sprawled across her chest-plate. She had a grey lensed scouter over her left eye.

All the pods in their formation continued their arduous trek across the inky darkness of space before, their destination another few thousands of planets away, when suddenly the guidance system in all of the pods went haywire, "Error, Error guidance system has malfunctioned. Collision with asteroid field 6 planets away imminent.

All occupants of their respective pods woke up with a start. Flashing lights and the repetitive words of Error, Error system malfunction rang through their ears.

The pink skinned female was the first to regain her bearings, as she instantly got to work furiously tapping away at the buttons in hopes of fixing the problem. But alas it only made things worse, her pod instantly jerked to an abrupt stop, causing the pod with the female Saiyan to impact against hers, causing irreparable damage to both. Both females were knocked out upon the crash, and their pods began to drift further and further away from the rest.

"Vegeta, do something"

"There's not much I can do Nappa"

"What shall we do. Frieza will have our asses for this."

The 3 remaining conscious males of the group had been chatting over their scouter's for they could serve the purpose of communication devices. But upon the mention of the Lord of The Universe all of them visibly shuddered.

"Raditz, will you calm down. And Nappa don't worry I will try and contact your sister( **Bet you didn't see that coming)** alongside Frieza's daughter"

"There's no point I saw their pods crash into each other. They might have died from the impact, but then again even if they survived they will have been knocked unconscious"

"Raditz, don't say such things. We must hold some hope that they survived"

The atmosphere between the three was tense, and nobody spoke a word after the last sentence. They sat in silence whilst the distance between themselves and the two females increased steadily.

Suddenly Vegeta broke the silence, "I have an idea. We can tell Frieza that we ran through a magnetic storm caused by a dying star, which caused our pods to malfunction and fly into an asteroid belt"

"Will Frieza even believe that" replied the gruff voice of Nappa

"As if, that little bastard will probably think we done it on purpose" said Raditz, adding his own tuppence, "And he will wonder how we survived" continued Raditz,

"But Raditz, you forget the other were inexperienced with navigating through an asteroid belt, unlike us three" stated Vegeta,

Nappa chuckled, "I like your idea Vegeta. Well then lets do it"

…

 _ **With the two females:**_

As both damaged pods, twirled and sparked their way through the universe they miraculously kept close to each other. Their occupants still hadn't shaken the firm grasp that unconsciousness had on them. The pods continued on their unplanned route, before they neared a magnificent looking planet. It had large quantities of water as accentuated by the parts that wee blue, and they also had lush green lands also accentuated by areas of green and brown.

Both pods entered the atmosphere side by side, before they began to glow red due to the heat caused by the entry through the oxygen rich atmosphere. They broke through the cloud cover, and they continued their unhindered descent towards the ground. They flew over populated areas earning gasps, stares and pictures captured of them as they continued their descent.

Their descendent was about to come to an abrupt stop as they neared the Mt. Paozu area. Sweeping over the trees caused animals to screech and cry out in fear, flocks of birds took to the skies in a flurry of feathers and squawking and the odd dinosaur roared in defiance.

The first pod, being the largest impacted the ground with an ear-splitting bang, which caused a plume of smoke and dust to shoot up into the air, and this was soon followed up by another not much further apart.

Both had been destroyed upon impact, with their parts scattered across the area they crash landed on. Two figures lay face down on the ground, both were covered in heavy injuries, and would not be moving for a while.

There was silence in the area as the incident was soon forgotten by the residents of the forest, and the dust and smoke began to settle, when a voice broke through the newly acquired silence,

"Quick Grandpa, this way"

A small boy came rushing into the clearing, getting a good look at the damage caused. It was then he noticed the two figures lying still on the ground that he took action.

He ran to the nearest one, the female with the pink skin and red hair, and crouched besides her. He did a quick scan of her body and he noted the many grievous injuries that littered her body.

 **PING:**

 **You have discovered a new skill.**

 **Observe- Allows the user to gain information on people and objects by looking at them. Currently the user can only observe their name.**

 **Cost- 0 Level- 1/100**

Goku swiftly swiped away the notification. Now was not the time for such trivial things, turning his attention back to the female he tried to shake her awake but she could only whimper in pain, before becoming silent again. He scowled, this was going to be difficult,

it was at this moment that Gohan came into the clearing, and he noticed the destruction. ' _Very similar to the one made by Goku's'_ he thought before he noticed Goku leaning by what appeared to be a pink skinned humanoid. He made his towards his grandson and asked,

"How is she?"

"Not good. She is heavily injured and coming in and out of sleep. We have to bring her home, Grandpa. You carry her and get the other one"

Gohan nodded in acceptance before lifting the girl effortlessly in his hands bridal style. He noticed Goku make his way towards were he guessed was the location of the other extraterrestrial. Gohan began walking home, whilst making sure to keep the sleeping alien in his hands safe.

Goku approached the other female alien, and took a quick look over her as well. She was similar to the other alien in the fact that their injuries were grievous but not life threatening. He suddenly noticed something furry and brown on her waist. Curiously he reached to touch it, when the female shuddered underneath his touch. Getting bolder he started to rub his hand along the length of the belt, causing the female to purr. Goku was beyond fascinated, he continued to rub at the belt as the female continued to purr, when all of sudden the 'belt' untangled itself from her waist to reveal a tail.

Goku was now shocked, she had tail and he had a tail which meant they were from the same species, or simply put she was a saiyan. He was secretly elated, he had found someone who was like him in every aspect, or so he thought. Realising he had wasted enough time as it is, Goku picked her up and hoisted her on his back easily and began the long trek homeward.

…

 **And that is chapter two completed, and it took me a damn long time to type it all up.**

 **Originally I had planned to update on Tuesday, but life was like not today farm. And many things came popping up and preventing me from updating. So as compensation I have made this chapter a good 5k words long.**

 **Now I have decided to add in Original Characters into the story. And I introduced two of the three into the story already. They shall begin their dialogue in the next chapter, so bear with me. If you have any move suggestions and names for the two just leave them in the review section.**

 **Lastly I have decided to bring the rating up to an M, because It's difficult having to restrict my language and imagination to try and keep it nice and cleanse.**

 **Any-ways hope you enjoyed the chapter and a review would be greatly appreciated.**

 **DJShwardi signing out and peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z or Gt. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.

Previously on Limitless:

When we previously left off our young hero had just discovered his latent abilities, Frieza's brother had discovered his darkest secret, and two visitors from the stars had crashed near to our heroes location.

Chapter 3:

It was the beginning of a new day. The sun was just rising over the horizon, and thus bathed the Mt Paouzu in its dim light. The early birds were chirping away as they sang their morning songs, with the enthusiasm for a new day. Other creatures that dwelled in the forests of Mt Paouzu soon joined in the singing, resulting in a symphony of various animal calls.

Meanwhile in a quaint little cottage in a forest clearing the first signs of activity were beginning to show. The curtains had been drawn back, with some of the windows open to let in the crisp early morning air. The chimney was actively _**eradicating**_ smoke into the air, as the aroma of freshly cooked fish wafted around the clearing from what could be the kitchen.

Suddenly the main door opened, allowing passage for a withered old man into the morning air. He was dressed in traditional Chinese martial arts gear, with a green hat on top of his head. Seemingly unaffected by the lack of warmth, he took a quick trek to the centre of the clearing overlooked by his home. Upon arriving he ever so slowly began to straighten upwards with his joints popping and creaking in protest. Grunting with the extra effort he required he eventually stopped at a satisfactory height. "I hate being old" he thought bitterly, as he exhaled sharply. Next he began to stretch, before he followed up by doing his Katas.

'punch, punch, kick, punch, kick, punch' ; the one affectionately called Grandpa Gohan soon fell into a rhythm, as he darted across the clearing kicking up bits of dirt and some dust. He then allowed his limbs to fall into automatic mode, before he began to think on the recent events that took place in his life, or more specifically the arrival of the two females from space much like his beloved grandson. "With Goku coming into my life from the stars I knew then the existence of extra-terrestrial life to be possible. But in all my years since then did I expect to meet two more. Judging by the extent of their injuries they must have been in a tough battle or an accident. More surprising however is the humanoid looking one of the two, she has human features like any female albeit for her tail which is just like Goku's and I will bet my life on her to be able to turn into a giant monkey as well"

Unknown to Gohan however was the sudden appearance of his much beloved grandson. He stood at the doorway clearing the sleep from his eyes whilst yawning at the same time. His hair messy as always was unaffected by the universal condition dubbed as 'bed hair'. Sleepily Goku glanced around the cottage clearing or more specifically the black blur that was fleeting around the clearing.

"Woah" he murmured as he stood mesmerised by the sheer speed that was being showcased. The young Saiyan's untrained eyes attempted to keep up. It was futile for all he achieved was making himself dizzy. However unknown to Goku his gaming ability kicked in and…..

 _ **Ping:**_

 _ **Following your futile attempt at observing your Grandfather, would you like to learn a new skill to aid you in doing so. If so press yes to accept…**_

 _ **Y/N**_

"Forgot I could that" chuckled a mildly shocked Goku. He had spent the entirety of yesterday after rescuing the two extra terrestrials to get accustomed to his special ability. He knew that he had stats that affected him directly, skills he could use to his advantage and lastly he now fully understood his heritage. However his favourite perks were 'Gamers Mind' and 'Gamers Body'. Gamers mind allowed him to instantly master any new skill and talents he learnt, he could process information much quicker than the average human and knowledge came much easier to him. Gamers body on the other hand have him the ability to be able to adapt to even the harshest of conditions, he could survive without food and water indefinitely and he required sleep sorely for replenishing hesitancy he instantly pressed the Yes button and then waited for the customary Ping that usually followed…..

 _ **Ping…**_

 _ **You have chosen yes to the previous prompt. You shall now be given a choice of skills to learn….**_

 _ **1)Eagle Vision: Grants the user the ability see things as they are. Targets will glow yellow and friendlies will glow blue.**_

 _ **Lvl= 1/100. Duration: 10 seconds**_

 _ **Cost: 10 Energy per sec**_

 _ **Or**_

 _ **2)Energy Sensing: Grants the user the ability to sense the life force of others. Can be used for tracking and recognition of others.**_

 _ **Lvl= Max Duration= Indefinite**_

 _ **Cost: 1 energy per sec. Range: 20m**_

Unfortunately for Goku they all were brilliant choices. The Eagle Vision would come in handy when hunting, but the cost although minuscule, would eventually stack up and leave him fatigued. However the energy sensing on the other hand was amazing, he could also use it for hunting and tracking his prey but without the energy cost of the Eagle Vision. With his choice made Goku reached out and deftly pressed on the second skill…..

 _ **Ping….**_

 _ **You have learnt the skill 'Energy Sensing'**_

 _ **You can now track people with their life force signature.**_

Following the notification Goku gained a rush of knowledge on how to utilise the skill, but it was so intense it caused him to scream out in pain whilst clutching his head.

Hearing his Grandson cry out in pain caused Gohan to stop his training and look at his grandson with worry. "Goku is everything alright."enquired the retired martial artist, "What's wrong with your head" he continued as he loomed over his grandson.

Goku continued to howl in pain for few more extra moments before he suddenly stopped. Panting with exhaustion he fought to catch his breath before looking up and into the concerned eyes of his grandfather. "Don't worry Grandpa,I'm okay" replied Goku, with a reassuring smile..

"What happened, I sensed you at the door before you suddenly began to scream" Goku rubbed the back of his head and gave the son grin, "I learnt something new."

Gohan raised an eyebrow quizzically "And what is it exactly that you learned"

"I can sense power levels now just like you Grandpa" cheerfully replied Goku with a smile. All around him large clusters of small kis moved around the forests and rivers. Goku got a read of his Grandpas chi signature and was not surprised at how large it was, for he already knew he was powerful. However behind him in the house there were two very large like signatures with one feeling similar to his and the other felt suppressed. "Woah, that is powerful" exclaimed Goku as he turned to face the house.

"What's powerful my dear boy" enquired Gohan. Sure he was curious as to why his grandson was acting strangely of all of a sudden and he knew he should enquired more about it but his recent question had to be answered,

"The two girls inside the house. They have extremely large ki signatures grandpa. Both of them higher than yours and one of them is similar to mine"

"Yes I wondered as to why myself. However you have to remember. that they are injured so their ki signatures are lower"

Goku nodded in understanding, he vividly remembered the lesson on human anatomy from his Grandfather. He knew that a persons life force got lower when they were sick or injured, but he was also taught on how to heal all common ailments with the abundance of herbs found in the local forests. Suddenly the smell of burning roused both from their musings and into the real world where thick black smoke was wafting through the kitchen window and the main door

"MY BREAKFAST" exclaimed Gohan as he rushed past Goku and straight into the kitchen, "GOKU GO AND CHECK ON THE TWO GIRLS. I FEAR THEIR CONDITION MIGHT WORSEN WITH THIS SMOKE." Shouted Gohan to Goku from the house,

Fearing the worst Goku rose quickly from his position on the ground. He ran towards the door and into the house. Although small usually the thick smoke was making traversing the house difficult. Looking around frantically he searched for a way to help himself get to the room housing their guests, whilst seemingly forgetting to sense for their ki. Finding nothing Goku was now on the verge of freaking when he remembered his recently acquired skill. Goku could have face palmed at his sheer incompetence where it not for the urgent mission. He thought of using the skill and

 _ **Ping…**_

 _ **Energy Sensing Activated.**_

 _ **Range: 20m.**_

 _ **Ki's detected: 3 in range.**_

Silently thanking his mysterious ability Goku followed the cluster of two kis in his supposed range. He came upon the door, which he quickly opened and entered. Inside the room it was scarcely furnished and looking Spartan in appearance. There was a window allowing in the early morning light that illuminated the room and it's two residents all laying peacefully on the floor on the makeshift bed his grandfather had prepared for them. Thankfully none of the smoke from the kitchen and hallway had not entered the room.

Goku stood at the foot of the strange looking bed, peering intently at the two. They both fascinated him since they were what his grandfather called 'girls'. Since he could remember it had been him and his grandfather, the two lone boys living it up in the woods. Weirdly enough he was inexplicably drawn towards the more human looking of the two. Something about her left him wanting to know more, fortunately enough there was help on the way in the form of….

 _ **Ping:**_

 _ **Observe skill activated.**_

 _ **Allows the user to gain information on others by looking at them. Currently allows the user to learn of another persons name.**_

"Didn't know I could do that" mused Goku out loud. To put the skill to the test he followed the instructions and looked directly at the humanoid looking of the two. There was a moment of silence before once more there was a…

 _ **Ping…**_

 _ **Name: Pasley**_

 _ **Age: 12**_

 _ **Origin: Unknown**_

 _ **Parents: Unknown**_

 _ **Siblings: Unknown**_

 _ **Other Data: Unknown**_

"Pasley" he subconsciously called out, he liked the name and how it rolled on his tongue and he thought it suited her. Next he looked towards the other female with the pink hue to her skin,

 _ **Ping:**_

 _ **Name: Glacie**_

 _ **Age: 12 (24 in Arcosian Years)**_

 _ **Origin: Unknown**_

 _ **Parents: Unknown**_

 _ **Siblings: Unknown**_

 _ **Other Data: Unknown**_

"And she is called Glacie. I like her name as well" mused Goku once more. However he wondered why he couldn't find out about their parents, origins, siblings and other things.

"Goku, come along now. Our breakfast is ready" at the mention of breakfast Goku forgot all rational thoughts and could only think about food at the moment. He turned to leave, and just as his hand reached the doorknob he heard a groan from behind him. Curiously he turned to face it and watched as the female known as Pasley propped herself up with one hand rubbing her head, "Where am I" she croaked out, whilst looking at Goku who just stood there looking bewildered.

Scene Change:

Frieza was currently an unhappy man or alien or whatever was used to describe him. A lot of events had transpired in the 24 hours that had gone past but only 2 infuriated him greatly. After the debacle with the inexplicable disappearance of his daughter under the watchful of the Prince of all Monkeys, everything in the Ice Prince's life had been taking a turn for the worst.

To begin with he was suffering from a bad case of food poisoning after a tainted fast meal from his local McFrieza, and upon being given his diagnosis Frieza promptly had every single staff member in the whole chain slaughtered and the whole building blown up. It was poetic justice in his eyes for making him, the invincible Lord Frieza fall sick.

This however was soon followed up by a report from many of his generals in the western quadrant of his empire complaining about a golden haired warrior destroying many tradeports and some obscure settlements in his empire. Frieza had then promptly ordered his soldiers to hunt down this supposed Golden haired warrior and bring him back to the capital of his empire to have him gravel at his feet. However unknown to most if not all of his lackeys, their emperor had a deep seeded fear of a golden haired warrior. The fear originated from a warning their his ancestor Chilled who had been slain by a so called Super Saiyan, who was described to have golden hair turquoise eyes and an incredible power level.

"L-Lord F-Frieza,u- unfortunately I-I bring bad news" Frieza was instantly brought out of his musings by a quivering mess of a soldier who knelt at his feet,

In retaliation Frieza glared down at the poor grunt, before speaking "Yes, what is the matter"

"Another of our bases was taken down by the golden warrior" Frieza raised a hand to caress his head, he had the feeling that he was going to develop a headache alongside the food poisoning,

"That little golden haired pest has messed with my empire for too long. Inform Zarbon and Dodoria to deploy our strongest troops to take care of that little bastard"

"Yes, Lord Frieza" cried out the grunt, before saluting. However he continued to stand there whilst holding the salute. Frieza noting his hesitancy to leave gave him a quizzical look,

"What is it now" he groaned out tiredly, the food poisoning had certainly took a lot out of him, "You didn't excuse me my lord"

Frieza blinked twice at the reply before waving his hand dismissively, thus allowing the grunt to exit the room. Turning to stare out into the endless void of space showcased by the window behind him, he vowed silently to himself

"Glacie my dear I will find eventually. So don't you fret my dear and as for you the so called Golden Warrior heed my warning for I shall squash you like the bug you are." Once satisfied he turned around once more and set off towards his room for a much needed rest.

Scene Change:

Goku was currently staring at the girl known as Pasley as she scanned her surroundings. A look of uncertainty crossed her face as she didn't seem to recognise anything. She glanced to her left, or more specifically at Glacie who lay covered up in the blankets sleeping peacefully as she recuperated. She tried to rouse her but to no avail, giving up she glanced at the door and noticed our young heroe standing there whilst staring at her.

She asked the first question to come into her mind, "Where am I and who are you." It was then that she felt the cold breeze from the outside and she involuntarily shivered before looking down at her naked form, "And where are my clothes you little pervert" she screeched,

Seemingly unaffected by her screeching Goku replied, "Hie my name is Goku. You are in Mt Paouzu where I live with my Grandfather. You are naked because your clothes were ripped and I don't know what pervert is but I know that I ain't one for sure" he finished up with a smile in her direction which she scowled at.

" **Aargh, great I'm stuck on some back water planet with no clothes and no way out of here**." She had purposefully switched to saiyago in hopes of some privacy but alas it was meant to be

 **"You can wear my clothes** " replied Goku with a smile plastered on his face, not even noting the fact that he just spoke in adifferent tongue until the customary…

 _ **Ping:**_

 _ **You have learned 'Saiyago' the language of the Saiyans.**_

 _ **Proficiency: 25%**_

"Wait you can understand me. But how is that even possible. You look similar to us Saiyans in appearance except for the lack of a ta.." She didn't finish her sentence because she noticed Goku's extra appendage swaying lazily behind him. Completely ignoring her lack of clothes she rushed out of the blankets and straight to Goku's tail which she began to examine. She yanked to check for authenticity and she was satisfied when she earned a yelp of pain from Goku, she stroked it as a counter measure however in case he had faked his pain but she was fully satisfied when she earned a purr of pleasure from Goku.

"S-stop t-that" stuttered Goku as he struggled to overcome the pleasure. She released his tail and stood in front of Goku once more,

"How are you healed already" asked Goku, because he we expecting her to be asleep for another while,

"Saiyan cells allow me to healer faster than other races." She replied with a shrug, "I have a question for you though. What kind of Saiyan name is Goku" she asked, spitting his name out like it was venomous,

"Goku was the name my Grandpa gave me when he found me. But I recently learned that my real name is actually Kakarot or something like that"

"Wait you're Kakarot, as in Raditz's younger brother."enquired Pasley, eyes wide in shock at the sudden revelation. When she had travelled with the other Saiyans Raditz had always reminded everybody of his missing younger brother called Kakarot, but never in all her years did she think she would end up being discovered by the missing Saiyan.

"I have an older brother called Raditz. Where is he, what is he like. Tell me please"exclaimed Goku who was barely holding his excitement,

"Yes you have a brother, he is somewhere in space with the other Saiyans and he is a complete bastard who cares about himself only" she replied nonchalantly,

"Woah, so cool. My brother is in space amongst the stars"

"Yeah whatever you say"

"Grrrrrrr"Goku was now frantically looking around him for the source of the sound,

"That was me" exclaimed Pasley, who was blushing in embarrassment. But Goku being Goku took it the wrong way and asked her, "Are you okay, you look sick. Your cheeks are all red, do you have a fever" enquired Goku who then unexpectedly placed his hand on her forehead, Pasley however gasped in shock initially at the contact before growling and swatting Goku's hand away, "I'm not sick you idiot, I'm just embarrassed. Now do you have any food in this place because I'm starving"

Grinning ear to ear Goku replied with,"Yeah, my Grandpa was making breakfast. Come on let's go before it gets cold" he excitedly turned to leave, but the clearing of a throat made him turn around, "If you haven't noticed, I have no clothes" growled Pasley, however Goku's answer left her stumped,

"And what's the problem with that. I go around naked all the time around my grandpa" answered Goku, his innocence and naivety once more showing no bounds.

 **"I'm not going naked around older man you idiot"** screeched Pasley in Saiyago,

"Ok, I'll give you my clothes" effortlessly replied Goku in his recently acquired knowledge of the language. He quickly stripped down to his birthday suit, and then offered his clothes to Pasley who had once more blushed furiously whilst looking away. "There you go" offered Goku…

 _ **Ping:**_

 _ **Proficiency in Saiyago improved by 2%.**_

 _ **Proficiency: 27%**_

She quickly took the clothes before ushering him out of the room. Goku stood momentarily in the hallway dumbfounded by her odd behaviour before heading to the kitchen for breakfast, although suspiciously he didn't feel like eating as much as he usually did, "I must have caught her fever" innocently thought Goku, as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey grandpa" he said as he greeted his grandfather, who looked away from the stove to look at Goku,

With an eyebrow raised in confusions a to why his grandson was standing bollock naked in the kitchen he asked, "Where are your clothes Goku"

" I gave them to Pasley. She is like me grandpa with the tail and all. Also I have a brother who is out in space amongst the stars and all"

"So that's her name huh. So where is she now Goku" enquired Gohan,

"I'm right here at the door."came the reply quickly followed up by "Oh for fuck sake Kakarot, put some clothes on" she exclaimed as she whirled away quickly, with another furious blush on her face.

Gohan on the other hand merely chuckled at her reaction, "You will get used don't worry. But Goku she is right you need to put some clothes on" continued Gohan as he chastised the young Saiyan,

"Ok grandpa" replied Goku before taking off towards his room,

"Thank you for that l. I don't how long I could keep looking at him stark naked like that"

"It's alright my dear. Now how about some breakfast" enquired Gohan, before he set down a large amount of food on the table. It all looked tantalisingly good, and Pasley failed to stop herself from drooling. Instantly she dug right in tearing away at her food, reminding the former martial artist of his own grandson. He smiled at the similarities before he joined in the feeding frenzy himself. They were soon joined in by Goku who was wearing his extra set of clothes, who wasted no time in following pace with the female Saiyan.

During the course of breakfast Gohan had somehow got the youn girl into talking. He had asked of her heritage, her past and why her and Goku had tails. But most of shocking of all was when she told him of her job, and to say he was disgusted was putting it lightly. He couldn't his young grandson going around the Haley and killinging innocents, it wasn't in his nature or in the way he had brought him up. But then again not everyone was as privileged as Goku was when taking her story into account. Having decided that the best course of action would be to have her stay with him and Goku he waited until the right moment to ask her presented itself,

"Pasley, on account of your moving story and horrifying childhood I would like it if you stayed with me and Goku. I'm asking this because I know you have nowhere or anyone to go to, your only chance of leaving this planet lies I pieces in a clearing quite a bit away. So what do you say" enquired Gohan with a reassuring smile….

Pasley looked sceptical for a moment before coming to a conclusion, "When you put that way I guess I don't really have a choice but to stay here" she replied with a weak smile, Goku was beyond ecstatic for now he had acquired a new friend.

Scene Change:

In the northern quadrant of the universe the one known as the golden warrior stood majestically atop a mound of dead bodies, his golden hair blazing furiously in tune with his aura, and his turquoise eyes scanned the area. Groups of wounded and dead soldiers lay scattered across what appears to have been the battle field. Many lay there groaning as their injuries which were grievious would soon give them the sweet realease of death.

Seemingly satisfied with the slaughter he looked up to the heavens and thought a silent message, "Kakarot my son, I don't where you are or what you are doing but know one thing. I have seen the things you shall achieve in life without any of your parents around and I promise you that this time I shall be there every step of the way. But until then take care my son"

...

 _ **And that is it for this chapter. I'm truly sorry for the long wait but I had a lot of crap happening in real life preventing from updating coupled up with a lack of effort on my part created a deadly mix.**_

 _ **However enough about my laziness, as you can see in this chapter I have introduced our first OC Pasley, and I will touch on her personality more in the next chapter. Goku has also learned about his brother and who is the mysterious golden warrior(ok so maybe not that mysterious but still).**_

 _ **Goku also learned a few new skills in this chapter, with the biggest one belong energy sensing and I plan on following that trend with Goku learning new smile every chapter when possible.**_

 _ **Oh and let's not forget Frieza and his case of food poisoning. Poor Bastard had it coming, XD**_

 _ **Anyways DjShwardi signing out.**_


	4. Quick Update

Hey guys, long time no see huh...Ehm well see the thing is I was completely swamped by assignments, reports and just general life. I know I promised Chapter 4 like 2 months ago or so and I know I still have to deliver. Well do not fret, because it's coming. I will closed for my Christmas holidays next week for about a month. I plan on updating then as frequently as possible, so yay for that.

On another note I want to thank all those of you that have reviewed, followed and have added my story to their favourites. It means a lot to me as this is my first story :). Also some of you have requested a relationship between Goku and Bulma, I don't know what I shall do about it since I had planned to have Bulma and Vegeta like in cannon, but if enough of you request it I shall make it happen I guess. Must keep the readers happy I guess, lol.

That's enough out of me for now I guess, keep an eye out for chapter 4, and to all new readers please like, review and favourite.

DjShwardi signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello and welcome to the fourth installation of 'The MLG Pro Saiyan'. I want to say thank you to all the new followers and reviewers, everyone of them made my day. I had exams for the past 3 quarters of January but they are now finished, so that means update time. I decided to speed things up a little because I feel as if i'm moving too slowly.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Dragon Ball, Z nor GT. All tights belong to Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

Night had fallen over the Mt Paouzu area. Dark clouds rolled over the once clear sky, obscuring the stars from view. A half moons attempt at illuminating the area were for naught, with its pale blue rays being incapable of piercing through the dark clouds. As per usual with darkness comes silence, well a semblance of silence to be more precise.

A solitary hoot from an owl, the flutter of a bats leathery wings during flight and a few leaves rustling was all to be heard. Suddenly there was a rush of wind that knocked a few leaves from their trees loose, and lifted up dead leaves from the forest floor. However instead of stopping it continued onwards, hopping from tree to tree, leaving a trail of falling leaves in its wake. The gust of wind was headed in the direction of none other than one Son Goku.

It stopped near the edge of the clearing whilst perched atop a tree branch, where the young gamers residence was located. In the darkness whatever it was that had created the wind, was shown to be a medium sized humanoid figure. No other features were distinguishable in the darkness for whatever or whomever the figure appeared to be was camouflaged well in the darkness, blending in effortlessly. However the figure seemed to be transfixed on the house or more specifically the light that shone through the solitary window on the house. It was rewarded for its patience and observation with the light blinking out, leaving the surrounding area in darkness once more.

Hopping of its perch on a tree branch, it landed lightly on the ground before moving swiftly towards the Son residence. It stopped moving once it arrived below the window that once housed the light. It stayed unmoving for a while, almost as if it was listening for any sounds of movement in the darkened residence. When nothing but the occasional hoot of an owl in the woods surrounding the house, it moved once more this time towards the door. Upon arriving it tried the door, but found it to be locked. A whisper was released, only to be muffled by the face mask, "Door unlock". Almost as if by magic, the sound of the lock releasing was heard followed up by the door opening slowly to reveal the dark corridor of the small house.

The figure moved into the house slowly, before carefully closing the door once more. It moved along the corridor, following the sound of light snoring; a clear indication to everyone being asleep. The snoring became audibly louder with every step she took towards a certain room located at the end of the hallway, however there were other openings along the corridor but they were paid no attention. The door located at the end was slightly open, to the point where the slightest of touches from the figure caused it to shrill as it opened. Muttering curses that were thankfully muffled by the mask, a hand was waved soon after at the door. A shimmering small amount of dust travelled through the air and landed on the door hinges. This time when nudged the door opened silently to reveal the Spartan like room belonging to Goku. Even in the darkness, the outline of the small bed, a bedside table and a chest of drawer was visible.

The black clad figure then proceeded to move towards the small bed, on which lay the sleeping form of the young saiyan. Even though he had been asleep for no more than half an hour, his thin sheets were sprawled all over the bed with the young boy lying tangled up in the bed covers. His tail was swaying lazily in the air, whilst a grin was on his sleeping form. The eyes of the humanoid which were visible through a slit in the mask glowed faintly as they moved over the body of the sleeping saiyan. Once they stopped glowing a scowl was heard, before it leaned down and roughly shook the sleeping saiyan awake.

Goku reacted very slowly to the shaking, before he sat up and groggily rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear the sleep from them.

 _ **Pop:**_

 _ **You have slept in your own bed, and have recovered 5% of health and energy.**_

 _ **No bonus effects activated.**_

Goku lazily swiped away the notification, before he gazed around the room trying to find the reason behind his rude awakening, nothing came into view until his eyes focused on two pale green orbs that were staring back at him. They held a mischievous glint in them, something which even Goku himself picked up on; "H-hello, anybody there" he surprised himself by stammering at the beginning of his question as he whispered into the darkness towards the green orbs.

"It seems I can finally take this ridiculous getup off me" came the reply, followed soon after by the sound of clicking fingers. A bright flash of light escaped from the location of the pale green orbs, illuminating the room and forcing Goku to avert his eyes lest he become blinded. The light eventually died down to a dull glow which allowed Goku the option to look back at the green eyes. However what he saw when he looked back left him flabbergasted and a loss for words.

The green eyes were still there, but in the dim glow he could see they were a part of something much bigger. Standing there with a smile on her face was a very attractive and tall young female. Long ebony hair cascaded down her back, and in the dim light Goku noticed her pair of rounded glasses whilst a pair of glowing horns protruded from her hair. She was well endowed in the female anatomy, and they were accentuated by a silver corset that was surrounded by a large furry coat, a belt around her waist and a large blue diamond that dangled from a chain located between her breasts. On her legs were a pair of thigh high boots with openings for toes and a golden crown that was on her left thigh. Her right hand was rested on her hip, whilst her left hand was holding a large broom with a gnarled and twisted handle.

"Ta-da, what do you think?" she questioned, after completing her transformation,

"Wow, so beautiful" came the reply from Goku, who was now practically drooling and had hearts dancing in his eyes,

"Oh no, I completely forgot about the effect this form has on the opposite sex" she mumbled out before waving her free hand in front of Goku's face, but got no reaction; "Oh wait I know what I can do" she grabbed Goku and placed him besides her as he continued to stare at her and drool. A quick snap of her fingers teleported them from the dark room to the shore of a lake. She picked up Goku once more but this time flung him into the lake. The young saiyan sunk quickly below the surface, before resurfacing the next instant with a screech and gasping for breath. He swam quickly to the shore and hoisted himself on to the dry lakeside. He collapsed onto his back, before he started shivering due to his wet clothes,

 _ **Pop:**_

 _ **New skill acquired: Swimming…**_

 _ **Swim fish boy, swim.**_

 _ **Proficiency: 20%**_

 _ **Swim Speed: 10km/hr.**_

The young gamer swiped away the notification after reading through it. Sure he was glad to have gained another skill, but now he was cold, shivering in his wet clothes and he was in the middle of nowhere, when another notification popped up;

 _ **Skill level up: Resistances**_

 _ **How does it feel to be cold, wish you were somewhere warmer. Well can help you resist the cold.**_

 _ **Thermal- 10% resistance to heat and cold**_

 _ **Damage- 10% damage resistance from all sources**_

 _ **Level- 3/100**_

Soon after receiving and reading the notification, which he promptly swiped away like the previous one Goku felt slightly warmer. He had stopped shivering, but was still cold from the wet clothes. Suddenly the sound of laughter brought his attention towards a tall female, who was attempting to stifle her laughter with the back of her hand but was failing miserably.

"What happened, and how did I end up in the lake?" questioned Goku,

"Believe me you don't want to know" replied the girl with a quick wave of her hand, and Goku being the naive young boy accepted her answer; "OK then" he replied with a smile. The older female blinked twice at the answer before just shrugging ' _quite the trustful one aren't you. I guess it can be expected, considering your upbringing'_ she mused momentarily, before continuing; "lets get you out of those wet clothes before you come down with something" A quick snap of her fingers once more dried Goku's clothes instantly, and she watched with a smile as he looked himself over,

"That's so cool. Can you teach me how to do that?" innocently asked Goku,

"Of course, but first id have to teach you the basics. Follow me we have much to do" She turned to leave but noticed how the young boy wasn't following her "What's wrong, dont you want to learn how to do magic?"

Goku shook his in response, "I do, but my Grandpa said not to trust people whose name I don't know" Goku watched curiously as she face-palmed, and mutter out some incoherent words before her green eyes met his once more, "My name is Draco Brightspark, but you can just call me Brightspark" she replied with a smile.

"Brightspark, that's a pretty name" stated Goku, earning a giggle from the aforementioned Brightspark, "Thank you Goku. Now come lets move before it gets too late to train"

Brightspark then grabbed Goku's hand earning a smile from the young boy, which she reciprocated. "Are you ready?" a nod of confirmation from Goku was all she needed, before she continued "Training room, open" a blinding flash of light surrounded both the young inhabitants of the lake shore, whilst lighting up the surrounding area. When it died down however Goku and Brightspark were no where to be seen.

 _ **Meanwhile: a while earlier**_

A small blue car was speeding along the dirt roads that were ever so frequent in the Mt Paouzu area. The driver of the car was none other than a young Bulma Briefs, heiress to the Capsule Corp. company her father owned. However after her fifteenth birthday the adventure bug had bit her hard, life at home was just to organised for her liking and so she decided to leave and go find the mysterious orbs called dragon balls. She had found one in her fathers old junk, and had been intrigued. Quick research online had revealed the truth about the orb, it was a part of a set of seven which when brought together summoned a wish granting dragon.

The young girl looked to the seat besides hers, or more specifically at the satchel sitting upright on the seat. Inside were two of the orange orbs, and she was now heading towards acquiring her third one located in the Paouzu mountain ranges. Unfortunately she had miscalculated how long the journey was and had set of at noon from the base of the mountain. It was now nearing midnight and she was finding it hard to concentrate. A sudden urge to pee woke her up briefly enough to make her stop at the edge of the road. She ran into the bushes to relieve herself when a shriek of surprise from deep in the forests surrounding her startled her. She hurriedly finished her business before pulling her panties up. She looked around frantically but couldn't see or hear anything, everything was dead quiet. She shrugged and blamed the sound on her tired brain before turning around to head back to her car when she heard it, the sound of laughter, it was faint but barely audible in the night.

All her instincts told her to run but her curious mind made her want to go and investigate. She took off into the undergrowth with nothing but her torch light and gun which she had brought with her. She followed the sound, as it got louder and louder before it was replaced by talking. She quickened her pace to try and get there faster when suddenly a bright flash of light blinded her temporarily. She rubbed vigorously at her eyes to clear them and when done it was all silent again. There were no more voices, no laughing just silence. A cold sweat made its way down her back before she decided she had enough and ran back to her car.

 _ **Back with Goku and Brightspark**_

The duo arrived in said training in another flash of light. The light died down to reveal an ordinary looking four corner room. However on each wall there was a weapons and armour rack fro different classes. There were shields, swords and hammers for the warriors and paladins. A wide variety of bows and quivers for the archers, throwing knives and daggers for the rogues and finally wands, books and channelling orbs for the healers and mages. Goku moved around the room eyes shining in wonder has he took in every little detail, suddenly his eyes fell on a large table located in the centre of the room, with six different keys lying on its surface

The first key was all black in colour with a crest design on top, and a golden eye located below the crest. The next key was azure in colour, with gold trimmings and a butterfly like design on top. The third key was ocean blue in colour, with a trident design on top. The fourth key was red in colour, with silver trimmings and a shield like design on top. The fifth key was green in colour with a trio-force design on top. And the last key was golden in colour and was designed to look like a hammer.

"What are these keys for? I dont see any doors around" asked Goku, looking around to prove his point. This however earned him a chuckle from Brightspark, "No silly, they are not for unlocking doors, but instead for summoning powerful suits for combat. Each key represents a different class"

"Wow, that really cool. Can I try one?" asked Goku once more,

"They are yours to choose from, however you must choose a class first" reprimanded Brightspark, leaving Goku looking puzzled;

"What's a class?"

"A class is a role you specifically shall focus on. Let me explain them for you, okay. The Warriors and Paladins use a shield for protection and a hammer and sword to attack. They mostly focus on their Strength, Defence and Stamina. And they can summon warriors from the black key and the golden key. Mages and Healers use the wands and orbs to attack. They mostly focus on their Attack, Mana and Magic Attack, and they use the green and blue keys respectively. Archers use bows and arrows, focus on Dexterity, Attack and Attack Speed. They use the azure key. Lastly we have the Rogues, they use the daggers and throwing knives. However some have been seen using both a sword and dagger, its all up to preference. They focus more on their Dexterity, Attack Speed and Speed in general. They use the red key. Do you understand what i'm saying?"

"Sort of, haha" replied Goku, whilst scratching the back of his head nervously. Brightspark sighed before looking at Goku once more, "How about I let you go home and decide which class you want be. You can tell me tomorrow night okay" Goku nodded in acceptance, before he smiled once more.

 _ **POP:**_

 _ **New quest available…**_

 _ **Decide which class to focus on by tomorrow night.**_

 _ **Reward – 10,000 exp, Weapons, Armour and a key for the chosen class.**_

 _ **Do you accept- Y/N**_

Goku instantly pressed yes, the rewards were to good to pass up on. He was brought back to the real world by Brightspark as she snapped her fingers, and in an instant they were back in the real and out of the training room. They were besides the main road, with Burma's car located just a little to their left. Brightspark noticed rustling in the bushes besides the car before a young girl came running out into the road and straight into the car. With this a mischievous thought came to mind, and boy was it a good one. She looked at Goku who was staring quizzically at the car..

"Now how about I teach you a game before I send you back to bed"

"Really? What kind of game?" questioned Goku, he had already forgotten about the car and was getting excited at the prospect of learning a new game,

"Its called the 'Dare' game" the look of puzzlement on the young boys face was all she needed to know that she had to explain how it works "Pretty much I ask you to do something by saying 'I dare you to for example jump on one leg' and how it works is that you cant refuse, you have to accept the dare" Goku nodded in understanding, it sounded like a good game and the fact you couldn't say no to the challenge made it even better; "Okay then since you now understand how it works hopefully, I dare you to go to that car and kiss the blue haired girl inside" after she finished daring Goku she watched him as he took in the information before he frowned; "What's wrong Goku?"

"What's a kiss?" Brightspark almost did a double take before remembering that he had been raised in the wild, far from from human interaction ' _still sort of expected him to know what a kiss is, oh well guess its up to me to teach him'_ Brightspark sighed before leaning down to come face to face with Goku. "This is a kiss" she whispered to him, her hot breath tickling his lips before she closed the distance between the two of them. It was a quick kiss, barely lasting two seconds but it left a profound effect on Goku when they separated, a large grin was on his face whilst a multitude of emotions ran rampart through his body 'enjoyment and a desire for more being the most prevalent'. He had felt like his entire being had been electrified, his senses heightened all from one kiss.

 _ **New skill acquired: Kissing**_

 _ **Its your first kiss, don't expect anything special. At least now you know what to do when a girl asks for a kiss.**_

 _ **Level: 1/100**_

 _ **Bonus Effects: N/A (skill level too low)**_

"Are you to complete your dare now?"

…

 _ **And cut. My god, i'm turning evil with all these cliffhangers, muahahahahaha *clears throat*. Anyways back to the matter at hand, I have finally moved on to Goku starting his training with Brightspark. Who is she I hear you asking, well my fellow readers you will have to tune in next time to see. I'm also leaving Goku's choice of class to you guys, since I as the author have to keep the readers happy for likes and reviews. Its a nasty cycle. And that whole kiss dare for Goku with Bulma is still up in the air to be honest, it might or might not happen, will have to see or it can be once again up to you guys.**_

 _ **Dont forget to like, follow and review as every one of them spurs me on to write a new chapter.**_

 _ **PEACE YO, I'M OFF TO BED ITS LIKE 11:30 AT THE MOMENT.**_


	6. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT :3

Hello my dear readers. Hope this announcement caught you guys in good health, anyways to the important part. I'm planning on rewriting Mlg Pro Saiyan from scratch alongside my other story because I feel that it's not up to a good enough standard.

There are many faults with the story from the lack of smooth transition between chapters to the rapid introduction of OC's into the main story just to name two. However there are many more faults with it and those are just the tip of the iceberg.

Now where you guys come in is the feedback, I read all your feedback and a lot of it is what's prompted me to decide to rewrite the story. However If you have any ideas or requests you want added just Pm me or review on this and I'll add them in, and remember no idea is a bad idea.

Well I'll see you guys later. And before I forget thanks for the 100 follows, it means a lot to me.

Catch you guys on the flipside, Shwardi Out :3.


End file.
